Past Meets Present
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Lots of Ichatrina with some friendly Ichabbie and the rest of the gang. (Follows S2 E13.)
1. Affection

Though the ordeal at the museum was horrific, Katrina couldn't help a small smile as she followed Ichabod into the cabin. Dealing with an evil spirit who spanned centuries to get his revenge certainly wasn't her idea of a pleasurable evening. But in fighting Colby, in coming together, just the two of them, after having spent centuries apart, Katrina finally felt close to her husband again. With all the chaos and the secrets, there had been this wall between them ever since she escaped purgatory, a wall that had only grown in height as circumstances were working to tear them apart. But tonight, that wall lowered a bit.

"I imagine you must be spent."

Ichabod's voice snapped Katrina from her daze. She looked to her husband and was met with a small smile and kind blue eyes. Katrina felt her lips curve to match his.

"One would think the events that transpired tonight would have drained my energy. But they haven't. And you?"

Ichabod smiled. Even after decades spent without the other, he'd always recognize that grin. The number of times that smile had gotten him to cave to her will was endless.

Ichabod took a few steps forward until he was no more than a few inches in front of her. Katrina felt her heart flutter as he looked at her with such intensity. She hadn't see that look of hunger in his eyes for a long time.

He put his hands on her waist, holding her firmly. Katrina's smile grew as she looked down at his long fingers wrapped securely around her waist.

"What do you say we retire to the bedroom for the evening?"

Katrina looked over his shoulder, through the open door where a large empty bed sat. They hadn't spent one night together in that bed. He'd taken to sleeping on the couch, as he felt it were best if distance remained between them during those tempting hours of night. And now here he was, asking her to go to bed with him.

Ichabod noticed the look of hesitation on her face. "My love?"

Katrina's eyes snapped from the bed and to her husband. "Yes?"

"You're lost in thought. What's wrong?"

All of her fears and doubts had come flooding back. The bubble they had been in at the museum had popped.

"Ichabod..." her voice faltered. Katrina closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"What is it?" Ichabod prodded gently.

Katrina took a breath as her eyes fell closed.

"Katrina," Ichabod murmured with furrowed brows. He wrapped fallen red locks behind her ear, still holding her with his other hand. "I thought perhaps you wanted to spend the night together... as husband and wife," he finished awkwardly.

"I do," Katrina agreed, her eyes opening. "Knowing you feel the same... Ichabod, its been so long," she tried to explain.

"Katrina, you know I would never do you any harm."

"Oh, Ichabod, I know," she said while falling to the couch behind her. "What you said to me at the museum, were your words sincere?"

Ichabod gave her a look of question as he sat down beside her. But it didnt matter if he was unsure of what she was speaking of. "Katrina, I have never lied to you."

"But I have to you," she murmured, her gaze falling to the floor.

"All in good reason, my love. I am sure of that now."

Katrina looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "I love you, Ichabod Crane."

"And I love you," he returned with a smile.

xoxo

Now they were both spent.

They lie wrapped up in each other, Katrina on her side and Ichabod having molded his body around hers from behind. He had his arm curved around her bare waist, his lips leaving featherlight kisses to the warm skin of her shoulder as he watched her eyes continuously fall closed.

Katrina tugged at the sheet wrapped around her. It was too hot to be constricted by the fabric. Ichabod smiled as the sheet was forced beneath her breasts. But Katrina was too annoyed with her fading body and the temperature of the room to care.

"After all this time, you still insist on fighting slumber," Ichabod said in amusment.

Katrina turned to lie on her back. She looked to her husband and said, "We've spent long enough in slumber. Don't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"I wont let myself succumb to hours of sleep when my time can be spent more wisely."

"Still so stubborn, I see, " Ichabod said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb swaying back and forth across her smooth skin.

"Do you expect me to be any other way?"

"Never."

Katrina smiled in satisfaction. "I don't care to ruin the moment, but the thought just occurred to me... Ichabod, there could be repercussions for what we've done."

Ichabod wasn't following. Katrina moved the sheet down further, touching her stomach.

Ichabod's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Katrina I am so sorry, I-"

Katrina shook her her head at his words. "Please do not apologize for being with me."

"But-"

"My love," Katrina's gentle voice interrupted. "Whats done is done."

"No, I refuse to put you through any more pain."

Katrina looked him square in the eye and said, "Do you want to be a father, Ichabod?"

The question threw Ichabod for a loop. With everything that had happened, fatherhood had been the last thing on his mind.

"It isn't a question that can be answered with ease," Katrina said after a moment of his silence.

"Have you considered it?" Ichabod asked curiously.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "But then I think of Jeremy and the hell he went through because of my actions... What a selfish thing it would be for me to have a second child... one that I would keep. A child that would grow having our love its in heart... No, I don't believe I could be a mother, Ichabod," she said, her words filled with sadness and regret.

Ichabod put a kiss to her forehead, his lips close to her skin when he said,"If you were given the chance, my love, I have no doubt you would be a wonderful mother to a baby."

Katrina met his eyes. She wanted to argue. She opened her mouth to do so but was interrupted.

"What you don't realize is that I wanted nothing more then for the war to end so I could spend every moment with you. So we could have a family. Every day on the battle field, I prayed it would be the last. I prayed for the day to come when we would have a child together."

Katrina looked at him in confusion. "You never spoke of wanting a child."

"I thought it best we wait until the war had passed. Too many soldiers were dying in battle, leaving their child without a father. I didn't want our children to have to endure such pain."

The tears came in a rush. Katrina couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

"Katrina?" Ichabod questioned in concern.

Katrina tossed the blanket from her body and hurried to the bathroom. She needed to be alone. After closing the door, she met her reflection in the mirror. Tear drops were running down her face. Katrina never liked to think of herself as a weak person. She was strong. The deck life handed her... she had no other choice. But what she saw in the mirror... no she wouldnt allow it.

With a wave of her hand, water poured from the sink. She splashed it over her face then grabbed the towel from the rack behind her and wiped at her face. She wiped with such haste that her cheeks were left red.

Katrina threw the towel to the hamper. She swiped the robe hanging behind her and wrapped it around her bare body. Then she heard a knock.

"Katrina?"

She closed her eyes at her husband's voice. She couldn't stay there much longer. His anxiety would only grow. After taking a quiet breath, she turned to open the door.

Ichabod stood there, his chest bare but cotton pants or sweatpants as she learned, covered his lower half. He didn't waste a second. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Im alright," she said, though the tone of her voice betrayed her.

"I will not allow you to blame yourself for Jeremy's actions."

Katrina closed her eyes, leaning her cheek to his shoulder.

"The very fact that you refuse to give up on our son proves what a wonderful mother you already are, my love."

It took a moment for Katrina to gather the strength to say, "What if I cant save him? What if I must be the one to kill him?"

Ichabod shook his head. "That burden will not fall on your shoulders."

"He is beyond any man made weapon harming him. I am the only one strong enough to stop him and even so, he can overpower me."

"If it comes to that, I promise you, we will find another way to bring him peace."

Katrina wanted to believe his words. She knew he would do everything in his power to make it so, but she also knew how powerless he would be if the situation presented itself... it would be her.

xoxo

She told her husband she needed to be alone. Though he looked worried, he understood. He handed her a cell phone that Abigail had recently picked up for her. He told her to press the number one if she needed him. Katrina looked at the device in confusion but slid it in her pocket. If it made him feel at ease, then shed carry it around.

When Katrina spotted the church, her legs stopped. This was where it all happened. Where she gave up her child. The memory of it all threatened to fill her mind but Katrina shook the thought away and kept walking. As she got close, she found the door open. Her brows crinkled in question. She stayed alert while quietly walking inside. When she saw him, the breath of air was gone from her lungs.

He was sitting in the first pew. She watched him for a moment, knowing it was dangerous to be there but unable to make herself go.

"Hello, mother."


	2. Pain

"Hello, Mother."

Katrina was already frozen in place at the sight of him. Now her presence was known. She couldn't move a muscle nor utter a word.

"Whats the matter, mother?" Henry asked while turning in his seat. He found a worrisome frown on her face. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Katrina had to look away. His eyes were filled with such hate... she couldn't bare it.

"Aren't you wondering whats happen to me?" he asked. "Aren't you curious to know what happen after i I killed Moloch? Did you even bother to look for me, Mother?" he spat angrily.

The harsh tone of his voice was clear as a sunny day. But there was something in his words that had Katrina thinking. Something that turned her frown to a look of curiosity.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked bitterly.

"Why did you save us? You allied with a powerful ruler of evil. You spent decades plotting our deaths, yet when the time came for your plan to come to be, you went against Moloch... you saved me."

Katrina kept her eyes on him, waiting for an answer. But he didn't supply one. Instead he looked away, turning in his seat. That encouraged Katrina. She rushed down the aisle and circled in front of him.

"I suggest you leave," he warned.

"You care for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said while standing from his seat.

Katrina followed close behind as he hurried through the abandoned church. When he reached the door, Katrina stopped. "You care for me, Jeremy Crane! You care for me just as I care for you! You protected me! You risked your life to save me! You revealed your true feelings, Jeremy! You cant hide it now!"

The man turned to glare at her.

"Do not bother trying to convince me otherwise. I wont believe it."

"Then maybe you'll believe this," he said before waving his hand and sending her body flying down the aisle.

Katrina's back crashed into the wall, her head banging against it.

Jeremy looked back at the bang. She was lying on the floor, unconscious. He hesitated for a moment before leaving.

xoxo

Ichabod was pacing the living room when Abbie walked in. She came ready to talk about Irving but was confused at what she found when she walked inside. His shoes were burning holes through the floor.

"Crane?" Abbie asked carefully while setting her things on the table.

"Two hours."

"... Im gonna need more."

Ichabod stopped to hold his cell phone in the air. "According to this ridiculous device that my wife refuses to use, she has been gone for two hours. She stated she was going for a walk. I was clear in my instructions. Press number to speak with me. If she planned on being gone for two hours, why couldn't she just press number one?!" he shouted in aggravation.

"Give me that," Abbie said while taking the phone from him. "Have you tried calling her?" she asked while dialing Katrina.

"5 times, Lieutenant! That device is completely useless!"

Abbie frowned as the phone rang on and no answer.

"Where did she say she was going?"

"She did not specify on how long she would be gone nor did she offer a location. She requested some time alone. I am trying to respect her wishes. But I am fearing the worst."

"Katrina can handle herself. She's a witch after all."

Ichabod shook his head at the thought. "Something is not right, Lieutenant."

"Come on," Abbie said while grabbing her coat. "Im sure she just isn't thinking about the time. She's going through a lot, Crane. You both are."

Ichabod gave a brief nod though he couldn't help anxious thoughts from swimming in his head.

xoxo

"She's always loved the forest. It gives her peace," Ichabod explained as they walked through the trees.

"Then she must be around here somewhere," Abbie said while looking around.

They came to a familiar clearing. Without meaning to, they stumbled upon the church. At the sight of the old building, a feeling of dread came over Ichabod. He took off running.

"Hey, Crane, wait up!" Abbie yelled while pulling her gun out as she hurried after him.

Ichabod burst through the church, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Lieutenant!"

Ichabod raced down the aisle and slid to his knees in front of Katrina.

"Katrina!" Ichabod called anxiously as he pulled her body to him, trying to shake her awake.

"What the hell happened?!" Abbie demanded while rushing to the scene.

"Shes unconscious!

"Im calling an ambulance. Hang tight, Crane." Abbie said while pulling out her phone.

xoxo

Abbie and Ichabod sat in the waiting room, though he was unable to stay still.

"Something attacked her," he said without question.

"Whatever did that to her, we'll find it," she promised.

"Mr. Crane?" a nurse called.

Ichabod jumped as Abbie hurried to her feet.

"How is she?" Abbie asked.

"All things considered, shes doing alright. Her vitals are perfect. But Im afraid she has a large bump on her head and a mild conscious. There's also large bruising across her back that will cause her some pain for at least a few weeks."

"I demand to know what room she is in."

"Easy, Crane," Abbie murmured. "Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Shes waking up. Room 12. Down the hall and to your left."

Ichabod took off running. Abbie stayed behind to get more information from the nurse. When Ichabod turned into her room, he darted to her bed.

"Katrina."

With hazy eyes, she turned to the voice. "Ichabod," she said in confusion.

"Its alright, my love. You're okay," he said with a smile while cupping her cheek in his hand.

Katrina looked around in confusion. "The hospital?" she asked.

Ichabod nodded. "Lieutenant Mills and I were growing concerned over your absence. We found you lying unconscious in the church."

It all came rushing back... Jeremy... the church...

"What happened, Katrina? Who did this to you?"

"Its nothing, Ichabod. Im fine," she said while trying to sit up, but the movement caused her to wince in pain, halting her motions.

"You are not fine, Katrina," he argued. "I demand to know what did this to you."

Though Katrina didn't want to tell him who was responsible for harming her, they promised no more secrets. With the thought in mind, Katrina found her husband's eyes and said,"Jeremy."

Ichabod's expression turned to a look of horror. "Jeremy did this to you?"

"Ichabod-"

"He will be punished for this."

Katrina wanted to argue. She needed to. But her head was pounding. She couldn't focus, couldn't form the words needed to sway his thoughts. Katrina closed her eyes, putting her hand to her head.

"How are we doing, Mrs Crane?"

Ichabod turned and said,"The pain, you must make her pain stop." He demanded.

"This will help," the nurse said while holding out a bottle of pills.

Ichabod took the bottle and looked at it in confusion.

"Pain meds, great, thank you," Abbie said, having followed close behind the nurse.

Ichabod shook the bottle in his hand, curious at the sound it made.

"We'll have you checked out of here soon, Mrs Crane. Make sure to take the medicine as needed. It will help. And Mr. Crane, don't let her sleep for any long periods of time. A few hours at a time at most, just for the next 24 hours."

"Thank you. We'll take care of her," Abbie said.

With that, the nurse left to prepare Katrina's discharge papers. When Abbie looked back to Crane, his jaw was locked in determination as he was trying with all his might to open the pill bottle. Abbie shook her head in disbelief, a sigh escaping her lips as she took the bottle from his hands.

xoxo

Katrina was sitting up in bed, watching with a frown as her husband fussed over her.

"Ichabod, I assure you, Im fine."

"You need to take one of these," he said while holding out the open pill bottle. After Abbie pried it open, she warned him to just leave it that way. He didn't argue.

Katrina frowned at the large pill. "If I cant chew it to smaller pieces, how am I supposed to swallow it?"

"I said the same thing to Lieutenant Mills but she insists that all you need is a glass of water, which I have here," he said while gesturing to the night stand.

With a sour face, Katrina took the pill. She put it in her mouth, grabbed the glass and chugged down the water until the pill was down.

"Are you alright?" Ichabod asked anxiously.

Katrina nodded as she put her hand to her throat.

Ichabod sat down on the edge of the bed as she slowly lowered her body further down into the mattress. Every little movement caused her pain, which she tried not to let show on her face. But she had failed.

Through gritted teeth, Ichabod said, "I will find him and I will-"

"You'll do nothing."

"Katrina, you're being unreasonable."

"Why are you so quick to threaten violence towards our son?!"

Ichabod sprang to his feet. "He hurt you! That monster could have killed you!"

"Don't you dare call our son a monster!"

"Katrina-"

"No! Ive heard enough!" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I want to be alone."

"I refuse to leave you alone right now."

If she could storm out she would have. But she couldn't even change her clothes on her own much less leave the cabin.

"Leave, Ichabod."

"If you want me to go, you'll have no choice but to use your magic on me."

Katrina glared at him, water clouding her vision. No matter how angry she was, shed never use her magic on him.

"Is it safe to say Ive won this argument?"

Katrina went to turn on her side, momentarily forgetting about the state of her back and moving too quickly. She cried out in pain, the sound sending Ichabod to her side.

"You mustn't move too quickly, my love."

Katrina wiped at the tears that escaped and were rolling down her cheek. "He cares for me, Ichabod," she explained, her voice quiet, her eyes on the comforter. "He cares for both of us."

Ichabod took her hand and left a kiss to her skin. "I thought that may be possible, but not after what he's done to you," he said carefully.

"He could have killed me. He could have sent a dagger through my chest and to my heart if he desired... But he didn't... I provoked him, Ichabod. His true colors were showing and he wasn't happy about it."

Ichabod listened with a frown.

"He is filled with an abundance of hate... but underneath his angry exterior is a little boy who desires his parents' love. I will not deny him that. Neither will you."

Ichabod couldn't argue any further. Not with what she'd been through. Not as she sat next to him in both physical and emotional pain, crying... he just couldn't no matter how much he wanted to.

"Your heart has only grown in all the time we've spent apart."

Katrina leaned her temple to his chest. "Ill always remember the day he was born... he possessed all the innocence in the world... so helpless... You and I were suppose to have our child... we were supposed to have it all."

Ichabod held her as she cried, wishing more than anything that he could find the words to make everything better.


	3. Change

A week had come and gone since Katrina was hurt by Jeremy. If circumstances were improving upon Katrina and Ichabod, the accident had put them right back to square one.

The first night Katrina spent home from the hospital, Ichabod had slept on the couch to allow his wife to have the bed to herself. She was in pain. Her entire body was sore. He didn't want to risk their bodies colliding during the night and hurting her further. Katrina appreciated what he was trying to do. More importantly, she was too exhausted to argue with him.

The second day left Katrina feeling worse than when she awoke from the ordeal. With worrisome thoughts of her son and the possible child she could be carrying, she wanted to be alone. Every inch of her body was in pain. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't calm her frenzied nerves... it was all too much. So she shut herself away from her husband. And the world.

The days following went about the same. Now a week had come and gone and Ichabod couldn't take the distance anymore. He wanted to be there for his wife. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to make everything okay for her. But she wouldn't allow them in the same room together long enough for him to even try and do so.

Katrina had been awake all night. The sun had risen some time ago. Katrina was sitting at the vanity, her stare glued to the window. Every now and then, she put her hand to the base of her skull where a bump jutted from her skin. With the days that had gone by, the bump had gone down considerably. Still, it hurt. She couldn't even imagine what her back looked like but judging by her inability to even lean against a chair, it was bad, but she didn't dare look in the mirror. Seeing her bruised skin would only bring back the memory of the day which she was trying desperately to forget.

After a half hour of her gaze wondering aimlessly out the window, Katrina reached for her hair brush. She took a handful of messy hair and ran the brush through it...over and over again. Until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Ichabod walked carefully across the room, a mug of steaming tea in his hand.

Katrina didn't turn, but she met his eyes in the mirror. She forced a small smile.

"Lieutenant Mills is on her way. She'd like to speak with us about Abraham. Shes also found some further reading material about the mysterious angel Orin."

Katrina gave a brief nod.

"Ive brought you some tea," he said while sliding the mug to the vanity.

"Thank you."

A moment of silence passed. Ichabod wasn't sure what he was hoping for but silence wasn't it.

"Katrina, I know you're in pain-"

"Im fine," she said robotically.

"Let me help you," he begged.

Katrina put her brush down while turning in her chair. "I wish you wouldn't fret over me."

"You're my wife. I have every right in the world to be concerned."

She gave a small nod of understanding while trying to avoid his stare. She didn't have the strength to argue.

"Im sorry."

Ichabod knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles while finding her eyes.

"My love, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Katrina shook her head. "What happened to our son must be affecting you as well and I haven't acknowledged your feelings."

Ichabod took a breath. He knew he had to choose his next words carefully. "Katrina, I wish more than anything that our son could be saved from the evil influence that has taken him... but I don't know that its possible."

Katrina shook her head, refusing to believe it. "He saved us."

"He hurt you," Ichabod countered gently.

"As I have him... I deserved to be hurt for what Ive done."

Ichabod shook his head furiously while saying, "No, absolutely not."

Katrina felt tears glossing her eyes. "I gave him away."

"You only did that to protect him."

Katrina closed her eyes, trying to force the tears to stay at bay. She couldn't help but think back to that day, the event still fresh in her mind as she suspected it always would be.

"I wish I could have been there with you. It haunts me every day that you went through that alone."

"All you could do is see it," she murmured thoughtlessly.

A look of confusion took Ichabod's face. "What was that?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You said 'all I could do is see it' What does that mean?"

"A spell," she started to explain. "I wrote it not long before we met."

"A spell?"

"Yes. If there was something I wanted to relive, I would cast the spell as I fell asleep. All the effort required is to enchant the words while thinking about the event. Im sure I could alter it so you could see something that I have been through, but-"

"Yes."

"Ichabod, I spoke absentmindedly... I don't care to share this pain with you."

"We made a vow, Katrina. Centuries ago, our lives became intertwined. We promised to love each other until death parts us... You and I have shared nearly every intimacy. Your pain is my pain. If there is a way for me share this experience with you, then yes, I would like to."

Katrina took in his words, nodding in understanding. "I would need to use magic."

"Of course."

She looked to his eyes, a spec of fear in her green orbs as she said,"Are you alright with that? We never discussed it... my being a witch."

"What is there to discuss?"

Katrina felt her brows furrowing in confusion. "I hid my true identity from you, Ichabod... I lied to you."

"Its behind us, my love."

"Since you freed me from purgatory, certain things have come to light. I don't expect you to be alright with all the secrets Ive kept from you."

"To be honest, I wasn't alright with it."

Katrina nodded at his words, though it stung her heart to hear him say that.

"Katrina, Ive spent many nights lying awake, thinking about the things you've kept from me."

Katrina's eyes wandered to the carpeted floor. Shed been wrong. She knew that. And now his true feelings about it all were coming out.

"It seemed to be one revelation after another. I have to admit, it was a lot of information to absorb in such a short amount of time...but, my love, all that does not matter... I know your heart... I may have just recently learned that you are a witch. That you gave birth to a child I didn't know you were carrying... but I have always known exactly who you are, Katrina Crane. That will never change."

Tears spilled from Katrina eyes. But they were happy tears.

Ichabod couldn't hold back at her smile. He couldn't help but capture her lips in a eager kiss. He was overjoyed to see her smiling again.

xoxo

Abbie had been aware of Katrina's condition. When she had visited a couple of days earlier, Katrina hadn't come out of the bedroom. Abbie had expected to drop by the articles she found on the internet, discuss with Crane the plan of action in dealing with Abraham and then be on her way. But when Abbie arrived, she was confused to find Katrina answering the door.

"Hello, Miss Mills," Katrina greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," Abbie said in surprise. "Good to see you outta bed."

Katrina nodded in agreement. "Please, come in," she said while stepping aside.

"Thanks," Abbie said while walking through the door, folder in her hand.

"Ichabod tells me you'd like to discuss Abraham."

"Yes," Abbie agreed. "He's been on the loose for almost two weeks now. What are we doing about that?"

Katrina moved slowly to the couch. The pain in her back was flaring up. She sat on the edge of the cushion, careful not to let the couch come into contact with her back.

"He wont hurt anyone. He knows I require time to even attempt to turn him back into the man he was."

"And where do we stand with that?"

"Im sorry, Lieutenant," Ichabod said while entering the room. "We've been a bit preoccupied."

Abbie sighed. "I get that. But we've got a lot of things to worry about."

"I assure you, Miss Mills, I will do all I can to rid Sleepy Hollow of the headless horsemen," Katrina vowed.

Abbie wanted to argue her point, but she knew it would do no good.

"Heres what I found out about our angel friend." Abbie said while opening the folder on the table, switching subjects. " I looked it over last night. You two might wanna do the same."

"Of course, Lieutenant," Ichabod said while taking the folder.

Abbie nodded, sensing it was time she go. "Ill see you two later. Im meeting Jenny for a quick breakfast then Im heading back to the station. You know how to find me."

Abbie and Ichabod were exchanging goodbyes and then Abbie turned to Katrina. "Glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you."

Katrina was watching Abbie head for the door when a thought entered her mind. "Miss Mills, wait!"

Abbie turned. "Yeah? Something wrong?"

"May I accompany you?"

Abbie looked to Ichabod. "You guys wanna come?" she asked in confusion, thinking they wanted to be alone.

"Ichabod hasn't had a restful night in days," Katrina said while looking to her husband, who smiled in return. "He wanted to acquire some much needed sleep. I thought I would leave him in peace to do so."

Abbie shrugged. "Why not? Come on."

Katrina smiled. "Thank you, Miss Mills."

Abbie smiled in return. "Ill meet you in the car. I told Jenny Id call when Im on the way."

Katrina nodded in understanding. When Abbie disappeared outside, Katrina put her hand to the arm of the couch, using the leverage to stand.

"Are you certain about this?" Ichabod asked with a worrisome frown at her slow, wince filled movements. She was still recovering.

"We both know you could use some rest," Katrina said, her arm around her stomach as she walked across the room. "I haven't had the chance to get to know Miss Mills. She's done a great deal for us. I'd like to spend the afternoon with her."

Ichabod followed her into the bedroom as she spoke. He watched as she went to the dresser, opening the drawer that contained the items Abbie and Jenny had picked up for her.

"That is alright with you, isn't it?" Katrina asked her husband.

Ichabod smiled. He was glad his wife wanted to spend time with his dear friend. "I think its a wonderful idea, my love."

Katrina smiled.


	4. Worries

Author's Note: I know us Ichatrina fans are still in mourning. Even more reason to keep Katrina alive in the fan fiction world :D

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four: Worries

This unfamiliar century brought about its challenges. One of them being that it had Katrina constantly bouncing back and forth between a state of awe and confusion.

"How are those pain meds helping?"

Katrina found her eyes going from widened in amazement to narrowed in curiosity as she walked slowly down the aisle. She was so entranced with her surroundings that she didn't hear Abbie.

After a beat of silence, Abbie looked over her shoulder. She smiled as Katrina's eyes looked like those of a kid in a candy store.

"You'll get used to all this- oh, here's what we need."

Abbie stopped when they reached the first aid aisle of the pharmacy.

"Theres a lotta stuff out there that can help with your back," she murmured to herself while going along the aisle, swiping various things from the shelves as she went.

Katrina followed, her steps slow as she tried to take everything in. So many foreign objects... She found herself stopping when she saw the word "pregnancy" scrawled across a small box. She looked to the item in confusion while plucking it from the shelf.

"Pregnancy test," Katrina read, her brows furrowed.

With everything they needed in hand, Abbie turned back to Katrina.

"Find something?"

Katrina was too busy reading the small print on the back of the box to answer. Abbie took the few steps further to reach Katrina to see what she had found.

"Pregnancy test?" Abbie question. "You think you're pregnant?"

"How is there such a device?" Katrina muttered in disbelief as she looked up at Abbie.

"Things aren't what they used to be in the 18th century. Here, people hook up all the time- sometimes they aren't careful."

Katrina frowned. "Child bearing out of wedlock?" she asked as if the idea were completely insane.

"Hey dont look at me. I keep my bases covered."

The statement just brought more confusion to Katrina's face. Abbie couldn't help a smile at her bewilderment.

"So whats the deal? You think you might need this?" Abbie said while pointing to he box.

Katrina hesitated while looking to the box.

"We'll get it to be sure," Abbie said. "Lets get outta here."

xoxo

With Katrina not feeling well and thoughts of how awkward a breakfast out together could be, Abbie decided they'd grab some food and bring it to the station, where they'd meet Jenny. The whole way there, Katrina sat in the passenger's seat starring at the pregnancy test.

"... five days before your missed period," Katrina murmured, her eyes going across the writing on the box.

"Your serious about this?"

Katrina gave a small nod. "Its too soon to know of anything... It was only just recently..."

"Got it." Abbie said while looking back to the dashboard. "That something you guys want? Another kid?"

"It would be wrong for me to have another child," Katrina said as if the line were rehearsed.

"But do you want to?"

Katrina remained silent as her eyes fell to the box in her lap.

xoxo

Sitting next to Abbie at her desk, Katrina held a notepad in her lap. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as her mind worked to remember the spell she had created so long ago. It was a spell that allowed her to relive a certain memory. She was hoping to alter it so Ichabod could see an event she had gone through.

Abbie was doing some paper work of her own, just the usual reports that came with the job when there was commotion in the hall.

"Stay here," Abbie said before jumping from her seat, sliding her gun from her back pocket as she went. She hurried to the hall, as everyone in the room fled as well. When Abbie peaked around the wall. her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Frank Irving.

xoxo

Ichabod was at the cabin doing research on Orin when Abbie came bursting through the door, Katrina in toe. He immediately jumped from his seat, his eyes going between Abbie and his wife.

"Im alright," Katrina said at the worried look on his face.

Ichabod blew out a quiet breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before he looked to Abbie.

"Lieutenant?"

"Irving is back."

Ichabod looked to her in confusion.

"How you ask?"

Ichabod nodded.

"I think it has something to do with Moloch's death. Various demonic creatures, perhaps even lost spirits could have escaped purgatory when he was vanquished. Maybe Captain Irving managed to free himself as well," Katrina explained.

"He doesn't remember a thing. Or so he says," Abbie explained.

"What does this mean?" Ichabod asked.

"This means that we've got something else added to our already full plate," Abbie said while heading for the door. "Ill focus on Irving. You two try and decode our angel friend and figure out what we're gonna do about the horseman."

Ichabod nodded.

Abbie said her goodbyes before leaving.

Ichabod hurried to his wife who was lowering herself to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

Katrina showed him a smile. "Im fine, my love. Abigail was kind enough to purchase some things from the market for me. She says they will help my back."

Ichabod looked to the plastic bag beside her and started unloading it. He found some burn cream, a pill bottle and an ice pack. On the bottom of the bag he reached for something that Katrina quickly snatched from him.

"Pregnancy?" Ichabod questioned, having managed to read the word before it was taken from him.

Katrina felt tears well in her eyes as she held the box in her lap.

Carefully, Ichabod took the box from her loose grasp. He read the instructions then looked to her and said. "This will tell you if you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, her voice just above a murmur. "Its too early to know, but yes."

Ichabod nodded in understanding.

"I don't deserve to be a mother."

"Katrina-"

"Please do not try and convince me otherwise. I lost that privilege when I abandoned our son."

Ichabod cupped her cheeks in his hands as the tears fell. "Katrina, I need you to listen to me," he said while wiping her tears away. She met his blue eyes, her green orbs glossed with salty water. "Katrina, your spirit is one that I have never encountered before. You shine so brightly and have so much love to give. If you shall be a mother again, it would be my privilege to parent a child with you."

Katrina shook her head at the thought. "That is very kind of you but its not just Jeremy," she said, her voice weak."There's something inside of me, Ichabod... this bit of darkness...Ive always felt it, but if it should grow-"

"No, I refuse to believe that," Ichabod said adamantly. "There's not an evil bone in your body."

"I can feel it, Ichabod, in the pit of my stomach," Katrina insisted. "If I were to tap into my full power - if it would allow me to help Jeremy..." her voice trailed at the thought. "Im ashamed to say I find myself tempted to turn to blood magic. I can't help but wonder if dark magic can save our son. Bring him back to us...but the price- what giving in to the darkness would do to me..."

Katrina stood up in frustration at her frenzied thoughts. She couldn't be still any longer.

After a moment of pacing she turned to her husband and said, "I could become very dangerous, Ichabod."

With kind eyes, the man stood. His voice was soft as he said, "I know you would do anything to save our, Katrina. I as well. But I also vow to you that I will not let you succumb to darkness."

"I am a witch, Ichabod. You wouldn't be able to stop me."

"No, this isn't about you being a witch," Ichabod refused. "This is about how you feel. As long as we remain open and honest with each other, there will be nothing to worry about. If ever you feel yourself slipping away, you must know that I will be right here to bring you back."

Katrina get a hesitant nod as she wished so desperately that he could be enough to save her.

To be continued... Please review! Thank you!


	5. Fear

Chapter Five: Fear

Katrina lay next to her husband, her arms wrapped around her middle as she kept watchful eyes on him. She had cast the spell just moments ago. He lie next to her, his eyes closed, his body seemingly asleep. But if the spell were doing its job, he was reliving a past memory of hers. The birth of their son. The events that followed where she made the painful choice to give him away.

Katrina had spent the day perfecting the spell so Ichabod would experience everything from her perspective. She was hesitant when it came time to cast it, but Ichabod insisted.

After almost ten minutes, Katrina was getting antsy. She got to her feet, and started pacing the room. With every turn, she looked to her husband. She wasn't sure how much more time had gone by when she heard him gasp. Her eyes darted to him as she rushed to his side.

"Ichabod?" Katrina called anxiously.

Wordlessly, he sat up. He looked to his wife, his beautiful wife, to find him self speechless.

"Ichabod?"

The man could only respond by pulling her to him.

"Oh," Katrina murmured in surprise when he wrapped his arms so tightly around her. She winced in pain as he touched the bruising on her back, but she didn't dare move.

xoxo

It was after midnight, though they weren't paying any attention to the time. Katrina lay on-top of her husband, they bodies bare. She was contend to lay beside him but he had to have her closer. Without saying a word, he pulled her naked body on top of his. She giggled the whole way, trying to fight back, but only half heartedly.

Katrina put her hands to his chest, resting her chin on her fingers and looking up at him with a big smile and bright eyes.

Ichabod couldn't help but return the curve of her lips. His eyes were locked with hers as he stroked her hair when suddenly a frown took his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Katrina's brows furrowed in confusion at his apology.

"The bruising on your back. You're in pain. I shouldn't have been rough. Please, forgive me."

"Nothing to apologize for, my love," Katrina said, her voice soft. "The mixture of hot and cold has been helping to ease the pain."

With her words, Ichabod reached behind him to retrieve the heating pad that had fallen on the floor. "Time for heat," he said while stretching back to plug it in.

Katrina held her smile as he placed the electric heating pad over her back. "Thank you."

"In a half hour, I will get your ice pack. What time did you take the pain pills?"

Katrina looked up at the clock and then said, "Three hours ago."

Ichabod's forehead crinkled in thought. "I believe the bottle said you may consume two pills every four to six hours."

"One more hour then," she murmured, not caring much about her wound at the moment.

"Yes," Ichabod agreed, while adjusting the heating pad so it covered as much of her skin as possible.

With a content smile, Katrina put her cheek to his chest. Ichabod smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know we're being reckless," Katrina started, her stare going to the window," but I lose all rational thought when Im alone with you."

"As do I, my love," Ichabod agreed.

A moment of silence passed as Katrina's thoughts went to Jeremy. When her mind would quiet, she couldn't help but wonder about him.

"I want our son back, Ichabod."

Her words were just above a murmur, barely loud enough for her to even hear.

Katrina was surprised at what he whispered to her ear.

"I will get our son back, my love."

xoxo

Katrina and Ichabod were in the archives, Ichabod focused on one task, while Katrina on another.

"I can do a reading," Katrina said absentmindedly at Ichabod's question as she searched for material that would allow her to turn Abraham back into the man he was.

"Reading on what?"

The two turned to find Abbie and Jenny entering.

"Captain Irving," Katrina explained while getting to her feet. "If his soul is still tied to my son, I will be able to sense it."

"Thats one problem solved then," Abbie said through a sigh.

"Uh, no," Jenny pointed out."What if his soul belongs to Henry? Then what?"

"We will handle it," Ichabod said firmly.

"By handle it you mean..." Jenny's voice trailed.

"His is our son. We will deal with him," Katrina said firmly.

"Okay," Jenny sang, her voice filled with doubt as she walked further into the room.

"Do the reading," Abbie said to Katrina. "Then we'll take it from there."

Katrina gave a nod of agreement.

"Okay, to our next problem. The horsemen."

"I need time Miss Mills. Creating a ritual to separate demonic influences from a human soul is no easy task. Im not even certain it can be done."

The words caught Ichabod's attention. "Separating demonic influences from a human soul?"

"I know what you're thinking, my love. But I may be searching for something that simply doesn't exist. And even if I can create the ritual, it would take quite a bit of time. It would require Jeremy's corporation."

Ichabod nodded in understanding. They both knew getting their son to agree to such a thing wouldn't be possible.

"Though if I can create the ritual, and I succeed in turning Abraham back to the man he was once was, I think we should at least attempt to talk to Jeremy... Let him know what we can do for him... that he can be good again," Katrina said with a spark of hope on her voice.

Ichabod abandoned his book and took the few steps to his wife. He showed her a loving smile. "Of course, my love."

The day went on with the group searching the archives for what they needed until night fell and Abbie got a call. A murder. Something valuable stolen from a museum. Some sort of old book of witchcraft. That caught Katrina's attention and the group rushed to the scene.

When they arrived, Katrina hurried to the broken glass case. She took a breath, closed her eyes and lay her hands over the vacant spot. After a moment of concentration, an image popped up in Katrina's mind. A familiar man stealing a familiar book.

"No, it cannot be," Katrina breathed.

Ichabod rushed to her side. "What is it? What did you see?"

Katrina looked to her husband with shocked filled green eyes. "The grimore. Its a book of spells, very powerful, very dangerous spells... in the wrong hands..." Katrina shook her head at the thought.

"Lieutenant," Ichabod called. "The book that was stolen, we must retrieve it. If someone evil were to-"

"You don't understand," Katrina interrupted. "Someone evil already has it. The man who stole the grimore is the man who started the witch trials centuries ago."

"How is that possible?" Abbie asked.

After explaining her family's history with the man, Katrina went on to say that he could have escaped purgatory during Moloch's demise, just as Irving did.

"This man killed your grandmother?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes. And his actions only set off a horrible chain reaction. He must be stopped before he gains the rest the pieces. The book isn't whole. Should it become one again... well, then I will be no match for him." Katrina said, fear in her voice.

To be continued... Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!


End file.
